


What Nathan Doesn't Know

by fullondazzled (ussdawntreader)



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/fullondazzled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Nathan reunion sex ... with a surprise visit from Sylar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Nathan Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarkastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkastic/gifts).



> **Notes:** Written with in mind because there can never be enough petrellicest+1 fics. And for , whom I'm hoping to convert, one pwp at a time.

Peter and Nathan stared at each other, pausing only a moment to drink the sight of each other before Nathan enveloped his brother in a tight hug.

“I’ll just – uh – wait outside,” Matt said awkwardly, leaving the room.

Nathan’s eyes were shut tight as he tried to memorise the exact feel of Peter’s body against his own. He was different now – the curtain of hair against his head was gone. And Peter was stronger now, more aggressive. As he went on to demonstrate by pressing his lips – and just a little bit of tongue – against Nathan’s neck.

Peter’s hands slipped to his brother’s waist, pulling his shirt from his trousers. As Nathan’s tongue traced Peter’s lips, his shirt and fly were quickly unbuttoned.

Suddenly desperate to be skin to skin, Nathan pulled up Peter’s shirt, his hands lingering on the smoothness of his brother’s ribcage and chest. Peter took it off and his trousers, shameless in his need for Nathan to be in him, on him, to make sure it’s truly him.

He got up on the low table. Nathan had nothing but spit to help him and it had been a while since Peter had bottomed (Adam was a surprise that way). Nathan knew exactly how Peter liked it most.

Nathan found a fluid rhythm, teasingly nudging Peter’s prostate in a way that so distracted the empathy that he was surprised when he was suddenly slapped across the face with someone’s erection.

“Hello, Peter,” came the soft, cloying voice that Peter immediately recognised.

 _Sylar_. Peter tried to back away in fear, but Nathan wouldn’t let him. His head thrown back and eyes closed, Nathan was blissfully unaware of the sinister presence in the room. He did notice, however, that Peter’s cock had softened and went about trying to pump some life back into it.

All Peter could hear was his blood roaring in fear and arousal, his heart thumping wildly.

“Don’t worry,” Sylar crooned, his voice barely a whisper, “he can’t hear us. And if he looks up, he’ll only see Matt. Relaaax.”

And suddenly Peter did. He took the killer’s cock in his mouth, allowing himself to get lost in the sensation of it nudging the back of his throat while Nathan continued to thrust into him, stroking his prick in time.

Peter used one hand to apply pressure on Sylar’s shaft and balanced himself with his other. Nathan quickened his pace. Sensing his brother was close, Peter began deep-throating Sylar, wanting him gone before Nathan noticed his presence. Already hard by the thought of Peter blowing him, Sylar didn’t last long. He came with a soft gasp and Peter swallowed it all, disgusted.

“Until next time, Peter.” He withdrew and disappeared.

“Peter – I can’t -” Nathan came, arching his back. Then he leaned over Peter, tugging harder on his cock. With Nathan’s teeth pressing into his shoulder, Peter came finally. Nathan folded his arms around his brother and they stayed that way, skin to skin, brother to brother, until Matt knocked on the door to tell them that the press were waiting.


End file.
